Bajo Control
by Natsuki Hime Hyuga
Summary: Es el cumpleaños numero 22 de Hinata sus amigas preparan una fiesta en la cual ella queda muy pero muy ebria Sasuke su mejor amigo y el chico mas codiciado de todos por todas la chicas, El la lleva a su casa para cuidar de ella, lo que no se esperaba era lo que ella aria en ese lugar y lo que significaría en un futuro para ellos. Una oportunidad que jamás se imagino


**Un SasuHina**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

(")

**Resumen:** Es el cumpleaños numero 22 de Hinata sus amigas preparan una fiesta en la cual ella queda muy pero muy ebria Sasuke su mejor amigo y el chico mas codiciado de todos por todas la chicas, El la lleva a su casa para cuidar de ella, lo que no se esperaba era lo que ella aria en ese lugar y lo que significaría en un futuro para el. Una oportunidad que jamás se imagino. Y no deseaba desaprovechar. Contendrá cierto actos algo fuertes pero no mucho…

**Si cometí un error ortográfico pues disculpen se me paso yo también soy humana**

**Inner:** una humana jodidamente sexy

**Yo:** Que dices. Eso no venia al caso

**Inner:** Que si es verdad recuerda.

_**"La belleza es el acuerdo entre el contenido y la forma"**_

_**Considero que mi cuerpo es un instrumento, no un adorno.**_

_**Yo:**_stk si lo recuerdo yo lo puse en la biografía recuerdas, ya que, bueno continuando._ Mejor da el disclaimer antes que divagues de nuevo._

**Inner: **

**Disclaimer:** bueno como dije antes en otro fic , Tanto el anime, como el manga de Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen al Gran Masashi Kishimoto, y a pesar de la frustración y enojo que me causa sus resientes ocurrencias sobre estos mismos, reconozco que tiene buen trama y magnifica imaginación, pero me mata cada vez que mata a personajes que me gustan, así que puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos en el manga y anime, y yo are lo que quiera aquí, y eso es tener de protagonista a Hinata como debería ser.

""**Ya dejare de divagar con mis preciosos dedos y los dejo con el fic.""**

**Solo decir que cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… **

**Titulo:**

"**ESTAS BAJO MI CONTROL"**

Sasuke U. &amp; Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-***

**Pov Hinata:**

Era el día de mi cumpleaños número 22 y como siempre mis amigas Tenten, Ino

Y sakura habían planeado algo para ese día, gracias a la suerte era sábado podía desvelarme si lo ameritaba, con mis amigas nunca se sabe.

Mire el reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana alguien llamo a la puerta mire extrañada puesto era muy temprano para que mis amigas llegaran y no estaba esperando a nadie, fui y abrí y para mi sorpresa era mi mejor amigo sasuke.

Al chico frente a mi lo conocía desde hace 17 años, así es, lo conocía cuando tenia 5 años y el 6… desde entonces el ha estado junto a mi todo el tiempo, él me protegía mucho ya que era tímida, hecho que provoco que en el colegio las chicas sintieran celos de mi y que la mayoría de chicos se alejaran por respeto y miedo mas miedo que respeto pero igual, sasuke siempre ah sido excelente en todo excepto en su actitud, el es muy… como decirlo arrogante, orgulloso y un egocéntrico, hecho que las chicas afirmaban pidiéndole que les permitiera que sean sus novias, pero el nunca les hizo caso, pero bueno… conmigo no lo es tanto creo que… por que me a agarrado cariño así como yo a el, y si como si no fuera poco además éramos vecinos, pero lo dejamos de ser cuando el se mudo a una casa muy bien ubicada, todo le quedaba muy cerca al año siguiente también me mude yo, a un departamento bastante lujoso puesto los ingresos de mi familia me lo permitían.

De pequeños el se quedaba a dormir en mi casa y en ocasiones yo en la suya, nuestros padres se llevaban muy bien, tanta era la confianza que en ocasiones dormíamos en la misma casa sin que nuestros padres estuvieran en ella, puesto que siempre salían en una sita doble y para no estar solos en casa nos juntaban en una, para que "nos cuidáramos" o eso decían.

Prácticamente nuestras madres eran mejores amigas y por una extraña razón mi madre me insinúa cosas de sasuke y su mamá de mi, pero ninguno de los dos le hemos dado importancia o por lo menos yo no.

_Sa-sasuke que haces aquí tan temprano_ – pregunte sorprendida.

El elevo una ceja y miro hacia un lado - _tu mamá quiere verte, ante que tus locas amigas te lleven_ – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su tono. Tipico de el.

_Ya veo, bueno pasa déjame terminar de alistarme._

El paso y tomo asiento mire como examinaba cada rincón de mi departamento con sus ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo, sonreí y luego me dirigí a mi habitación para terminar de alistarme luego de un rato para finalizar me aplique perfume y Salí.

_Bi-bien ya estoy lista_ \- Dije un poco sonrojada puesto estaba estrenando ropa y el era el primero en verla.

El sonrió de medio lado creo que fue por mi tartamudeo ya que solo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa o me sorprenden – _mmm si ya veo_ \- el volteo y dijo – _te vez bien_.

Eso Hizo que me sonrojara aun más – _Gra-gracias ya podemos irnos_ \- Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, sasuke se adelanto y la abrió para que yo pudiera pasar no se por que pero sentí una calidez en mis mejías, y solo incline un poco mis cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

_Tsk_ – Dijo con diversión para luego agregar - _No lo malinterpretes solo lo Hago por que este día es tu cumpleaños. Hina._

Yo sonreí ah tal comentario y decidí bromear diciendo – _Lo se, tu no eres Así._

_Así ¿Cómo?_ \- pregunto

_Si así de caballeroso y menos conmigo, siempre has sido unnnn_ – sonreí colocando mi dedo índice en mi labio inferior, note como se desesperaba por oír la continuación de mi comentario lo cual tarde en pronunciar para saber que aria.

_Siempre eh sido ¿Cómo?_ – Pregunto con un tono impaciente.

_jajaja nada solo bromeaba_ – Dije saliendo de mi departamento.

_Oye si dices algo termínalo Hinata. _

Nos dirigimos hacia fuera y le pregunte en que auto iríamos, si en el mió o el su yo

_Claro que en el mió_ \- dijo

***-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA *-*-*-*-*-***

**Bueno hasta aquí el prologo. **

**COMO DIJE ANTES: Cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… **

**Déjenme un comentario si les pareció este Capitulo. No sean gachos, como dije antes hagan la buena acción del día por lo menos para decir "Hola" en cualquier idioma que les plazca :) ó cualquier ocurrencia, ya que me haría feliz el leerlo, Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, y que Hayan disfrutado de mis locas ocurrencias. **

**En lo personal esta historia me gusto y espero que reciba el mismo agrado de ustedes.**

**AVISO:**

**La continuación la subiré pronto cada semana ya que la tengo Completamente hecha en mi Compu… SIP por eso es que me desaparezco un rato de aquí, ya que me gusta terminar cada historia que escribo para no hacerlos esperar tanto… Por que soy de esas lectoras que también se frustran por que el siguiente capitulo de la historia que siguen no la suben.**

**Si no me montan tantos trabajos en la U. escribiré más, hay tantas ideas en mi cabeza el problema es que no las puedo parir fuera y plasmarla en Word**

_**Por cierto feliz año**_

**Bueno chaooo, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :)**

**Cambio y fuera. Shssss **


End file.
